


Sealed With A Kiss

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Gyro has something to say to Fenton before they go and fight some aliens





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> just something short I wrote ^_^

“Fenton!” He stopped in his tracks, the helmet of the gizmo suit retracting as he wheeled around to look at Gyro. He had run off the elevator and was now hurtling towards Fenton at dangerous speeds.

He stopped short of the hero and rubbed the back of his neck. “Be careful.” He said softly and Fenton smiled. Gyro bit his beak before closing the space between them. His hand reaching up to touch the side of Fenton’s face, “I mean it.”

Fenton tilted his head into his hand, “Of course.” 

Gyro took a steady breath as his other hand reached up to wrap around Fenton’s neck, pulling him down with all the strength he could muster. And Fenton sealed his promise with a soft kiss. Their beaks rubbing as Fenton’s hands found Gyro’s waist and lifted him up. 

They parted slowly, neither of them wanting to stop, but knowing they had to. Fenton was the one to speak first, “Man, if knowing aliens invading and having to go fight off an invasion would get you to kiss me I wish they would have attacked sooner.” 

Gyro rolled his eyes Fenton lowered him to the ground, “Well if you don’t come back they’ll be no more of that.”

“Then I’ll just have to kick some good old fashioned alien butt.” Fenton stood up, “I believe you owe me a date now.” He smirked. 

“There won’t be a date if we don’t save the world.” Gyro retorted as Fenton leaned down, kissing Gyro one last time before he took off. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos give me life  
come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
